


I'll Come Visit You!!

by SteamyxhotTub



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Gaara, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Hyuuga Neji, Alpha Rock Lee, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Chuunin Exams, Chuunin Exams 1 month training period, Civilian Council Abusing their power, Clan Restoration Act, Everyone Is Gay, For Naruto that is, Full-on Mental Breakdown, Guidance from Rock Lee, Harems, I just want Naruto to be happy dammit, I'm Sorry, I'm being sarcastic - Freeform, I'm the one making him suffer though, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Harems, Male Slash, Mentioned past/present abuse, Mpreg, Multi, Naruto can only handle so much, Naruto has been abused so much, Naruto makes all the boys question their sexuality, Naruto taking his training more seriously, Naruto training himself, Naruto will be learning Today, Naruto will no be happy, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Partial Mental Breakdown, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rock Lee is a great character, Slash, Slight A/B/O dynamics, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, They will make sure of it, Will be relevant for more than just males getting pregnant, Yaoi Harems, and friend, both just normally and with some help, he's getting there, i'm also bad at tagging, if you want a justification for why Naruto has a Harem then here it is, is - Freeform, like very much just certain characters instincts telling them who is what, males can get pregnant, most of them anyway, no not everyone, omega - Freeform, so sorry again, sorta - Freeform, very slight, why, will be explained later in-story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamyxhotTub/pseuds/SteamyxhotTub
Summary: Rock Lee really had an impact on Naruto. So, the Blonde decides to go visit him and learns more than he was expecting...





	I'll Come Visit You!!

**Author's Note:**

> Steamy: Hello! I have a new story because I have no self control. I’m just gonna say that the reason I am writing this is because I just think Rock Lee is really cute.
> 
> I like the idea of Naruto and Lee together, because I feel like, out of everyone we meet in the series, Rock Lee understood Naruto the best. He was unskilled in many forms of the Ninja arts, he was the deadlast and was put on a team with the rookie of the year.
> 
> He also never seemed to dislike Naruto, at any point. When he and Naruto first properly met he ignored him, but that was because he was trying to test Sasuke to see how he measured up to Neji, but after that, and after everything that happens during the Chunin exam arc, they become pretty good friends. Unfortunately we don’t get to spend as much time with him (or the other members of Team Gai) so we don’t get to see the full extent of where their relationships could have gone, but just from what we get they are pretty close.  
> So the starting point of this story is “What if Naruto decided to visit Rock Lee in the hospital while training for the Chunin Exams?” and wondering where everything would fall if that were to happen.  
> So have fun with this first chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any of it’s characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers

I guess it all started back then…

Back to the time when I beaten a little too badly to be able to stay conscious…

That was when I met him for the first time…

_ “I’m gonna be your friend, no matter what, Dattebayo!” _

And when I made that first binding promise…

_ “I won’t let anything bad happen to you! You’re my friend now, and I won’t let you die with me, that’s a promise!” _

And when I woke up…

I started to work harder…

Did more…

Did better…

Tried harder…

But I wasn’t able to…

They all kept me…

That bastard kept trying to...

…

…

…

…

I guess it started back then, when I was seven years old, and I was beaten so badly that I fell unconscious and fell into my own mind for five hours. I met him for the first time and I made a promise to him, and I am determined to keep that promise.

But that promise means I have to try harder and get stronger. 

But, can I? 

Can I get stronger when they’re all trying to keep me down?

Keep me from succeeding every time I try?

But, maybe they’re right?

Maybe Kakashi-sensei is right and I don’t have a chance in the Chunin exams.

Maybe Sasuke is right, and I really am just an idiot.

Maybe Sakura-chan is right and I’m just an annoyance.

Maybe the villagers as right and I’m just a nuisance.

Maybe I’m just not good enough.

Maybe I should just give up.

But…

.

..

...

….

…..

……

…….

But I don’t want to.

Even though Kakashi-sensei might be right about me, and maybe I will lose against Neji no matter how hard I train…

Even though I have a hard time understanding things that everyone else has an easy time learning…

Even though I’m just the Deadlast…

Can I be more?

That asshole Ebisu and that weird old pervert didn’t really teach me anything, but maybe I could do more?

If I can just sneak into his rooms… That old pervert must have something worth looking at if he has something like a Summoning Contract on him.

Ebisu goes on about knowing how to fast track to becoming Hokage, but he was going to be teaching me the basics?

Kakashi-sensei too, he said my foundation was shit, and that Ebisu would be teaching me the basics to help with that.

Should I be focusing on the basics?

That type of stuff should be in the Shinobi library, right?

My Shinobi licence should let me in there, and take anything I want out…

And I have clones, could they help me somehow? Maybe I can have them read things for me, and then summarise it?

What can I do, to make myself better, without having to rely on anyone else?

No one’s really helped me before, so what’s the point in trying to appeal to that old pervert who isn’t even really teaching me?

I’ll teach myself.

I’ll find my strengths, and weaknesses, and make myself better.

Maybe I should do some of that weight training, that Bushy-brows did…

Ah...

Right…

Lee…

.

.

.

.

.

I should go visit him and make sure he’s doing okay…

Maybe I can ask him about his weight training too…

He should understand, he’s a Deadlast, just like me…

Will he tell me what my weaknesses are?

Will he tell me what my  _ strengths _ are?

Will he, be honest?

I guess I should visit him…

It’s not that late, maybe I can visit him before visiting hours end…!

Yeah, I’m gonna visit him!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Steamy: And that’s the end of it!
> 
> This is the only chapter that will be written like this. I was trying to get into the headspace of Naruto and how everything would change if he took a step back and really thought about his situation.
> 
> There is a slight AU in this story, being that Naruto has already met a certain someone I’m sure everyone already knows…
> 
> It’s Kurama. Duh.
> 
> But I haven’t changed too much about the past, Naruto is just questioning why he needs to follow the whims of people who obviously don’t see any potential in him (obviously to him, as far as he’s concerned, no one actually cares about his development) so why not just make himself better by looking at the basics and seeing what he’s missing, instead of relying on those who don’t actually seem to be trying to help him, even though they said they were.
> 
> Also, warning but this will be a Yaoi Harem story!
> 
> I have a core few who always get added into the Harem, but I’m mixing up some of the others.
> 
> Rock Lee isn’t one I normally have in Naruto’s Harem, and neither are a couple of the others in this particular Harem.
> 
> And since you’ve already seen the tags for this story, let me just tell you that not everyone is listed there, I want some ability to surprise all of you, jeez.
> 
> Well, until next time and the next chapter!


End file.
